The Secret Identity of Rin Kagamine
by FIRExICE44
Summary: Rin Kagamine is an orphan with only a brother left in a family. She's a normal girl. After she dumps her cheating boyfriend, Len comes into her life. His back-story is more messed up than hers and slowly Rin's real personality comes revealing who she really was before her parents died. Mostly LenxRin but there will be others. Rated T because I want to.
1. Chapter 1

**hello~ random people who decided to read my story**. **This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it.**

I, Rin Kagamine, was having a bad day. It was strange because I was wearing my lucky white bow. I had pinned my bangs to the sides. My blonde hair tickled my chin. I have blue eyes and a petite body. My school uniform was a white shirt with a red bow. The skirt was brownish red.

In English class an essay was due today. I was thinking of an excuse of why I didn't have it when the teacher, Ms. Pike, called me up to the front of the class. Ms. Pike looked like a witch. I mean, imagine a witch from a children's book minus the green skin. She had wispy gray hair and dark gray eyes that would look into your lies and force you to tell the truth. She would also laugh a evil little laugh when she was dishing out 6 hours of homework.

"You don't seem to have your homework, Miss Kagamine." She said.

"Yeah", I started to say, "There was a problem las-"

"The only problem there is that you didn't hand in the essay." She snapped, "What are you going to do now, Ms. Kagamine" she sneered at me.

, I thought.

"I'm sorry and I guess I'll make it up during free period." I replied.

"Do you think that this will be over with just that?" Her voice was dangerously low and I just snapped. I don't know why maybe it was the because of the bad feeling in my stomach since the morning or maybe seeing the sneer on the witch's face ticked me off. Ethier way I looked into her eyes. I felt as if they were searching my soul looking for my darkeat secrets. I like my privacy.

"WHO CARES ABOUT ONE STUPID ESSAY!" I exploded. "I SAID I'LL MAKE IT UP ALREADY!" I was about to continue ranting on when something caught my eye. A boy, I was sure that it was Len Kagamine, was smirking. Everyone else was looking at me in awe.

I was looking at Len so i stopped yelling. Ms. Pike took the opportunity to give me 2 weeks full detention. She then threatened to call my parents. My eyes narrowed but I didn't say anything. I walked back to my seat. I spotted Ted and he looked at me sympathetically. He knew. If you're wondering my relationship with Ted, he's my boyfriend. Everyone thought that us dating was just a joke until last week when they realized that we really were dating. He has red hair and LOVES french bread. That boy is obsessed with it.

Someone poked me, disrupting my line of thought. I turned around to see my best friend and roommate, Miku Hatsune. She gave me a quizzical look. Probably wondering why I blew up like that. I gave her a "tell you later" look. Class continued and Ms. Pike gave me a evil eye every 5 minutes. Thankfully the bell rang before I could tell her off again.

I'm in Crypton High school. It's a boarding school. It's really normal for one. There are nice people and snobs. But unlike most high schools it's pretty quiet. The school only accepts about 90 students a year.

As I was thinking this, Miku tapped me on my shoulder. "Well?" she asked.

"I'm just in a bad mood", I explained, "And you know Ms. Pike has it in for me."

Miku is my awesome friend though a little annoying when it comes to Kaito. She knows everything that goes in this school.

"Anyways, I gotta go. Detention with the Witch." Miku nodded understandingly. Her long teal pig-tails shook with her. They reached her waist. She was small and petite like me so when there was line up for assembly we were always next to each other. teal eyes and she loves leeks. LOVES them.

I walked to the detention room thinking about Len. Why did he smirk. Was he amused? I never taked to Len before. Sure we sat near each other when it was alphabetical order. Same last name. How freaky is that? Also we both have blonde hair and blue eyes. He tied his hair up. I had a suspicion that if I tried to dress like a boy I would look like Len.

….a few hours later…

I grumbled as I walked down the stairs. The bad feeling was still in my stomach, detention with the Witch, and the irritation about thinking of the smirk on Len Kagamine's face. Len…..hmmmm…Why was he smirking? Was he possibly laughing at me? Annoyance filled my body. I don't like to be laughed at. I walked down another flight of stairs and what I saw made my day a hundred times worse. I couldn't believe it. I slapped myself hoping I would wake up in my bed. But no. My cheek stung but I was too angry to care.

Ted was kissing Teto.

. She was my friend! I felt as if I was stabbed with a knife in the back. 2 times. I was furious enough to kick off my shoe aiming at Ted's head. I'm not the best soccer player, possibly the worst, so of course it went out a open window 4 stories down.

Ted looked up and saw me. He started hyperventilating. Teto's face was filled with guilt. She had red hair like Ted. Her hair was curly and she kept them as pig-tails.

"I'm sorry," Ted started after 3 minutes of silence," I should have broken up with you earlier." I stared at him dumbfounded.

"You were going to break up with me anyway?" I managed out. Ted looked down. I was shocked. Ted didn't feel guilty kissing Teto but not breaking up with me. I clenched my fist. I needed to say something. I drew my breath to start asking questions but I never got a chance.

Len Kagamine appeared behind the wall holding up my right shoe. "Am I interrupting something?"

**R and R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing. I give cookies to people who reviewed favorite and followed. –Flings cookies to the laptop. Anyway, I wrote the second chapter on a piece of paper but then I lost it. So I had to rewrite it again. Hope you enjoy the this chapter~**

**I didn't put the disclaimer last time so I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids.**

Len's P.O.V.

I have the worst luck ever. I'm okay with being yelled and hit at. But when a shoe falls on top of you, it's kind of hard to keep your dignity. I wondered whose shoe it was I looked up to see the 4th story window's light on. There were three blurry figures there. I looked at the shoe and I was sure it was a girl's. It's not every day some girl throws their shoe out a window so I did what anyone would do, pick up the shoe and give it to her. When I arrived on the 4th floor, I could hear someone saying, "You were going to break up with me anyway?" That was Rin Kagamine's voice. She was the girl who yelled at our English teacher this morning.

I thought that a teacher would come here and get us all in trouble if this continued. So, I walked up innocently holding up Rin's(?) shoe.

"Am I interrupting something?" They all whirled around to me. Well…this was awkward.

"Um…The shoe was uh…" I tried to explain. Rin snatched the shoe looking annoyed. Teto stared at the floor, looking guilty. Ted was looking at me desperately mouthing help. I snorted and looked away. Rin took that as an offense and look angrily at me.

"Hey!" a new voiced scolded, "What are you guys doing here? It's almost curfew." A middle aged man who was the school's guidance counselor glaring at us. I smiled sweetly at him thinking of a way to get out of explain about the shoe, but Rin beat me to it.

"Thank god you're here" Rin said in dramatic relief. "I just found out my boyfriend is a two-timing jerk! What am I supposed do now?"

"Why are you asking me?" the G.C. looked very confused.

"You're the GUIDANCE COUNSELOR. Duh. So guide us." Talk about split-personality. Rin's words were startling him and he was taking a step back. She continued acting like a drama queen and I saw Ted and Teto silently walking away. I turned back to Rin who was flipping her hair. Mr. Guidance Counselor (I don't remember his name) was looking scared. After all inexperienced male teachers weakness is a teenage girl's problems. He pushed opened a door saying something about not being paid enough.

"Good job" I said applauding.

"Where'd they go?" she said particularly to no one.

"They ran away during your performance" Rin muttered some colorful words under her breath.

"Thanks for finding my shoe" Rin didn't look thankful.

"I didn't find you shoe." I said walking to the exit sign," Your shoe found me." I closed the door.

…

Rin P.O.V.

I was glad Miku had given me some tips to avoid teachers. I realized i wasn't that upset with Ted. I just felt betrayed. After Len left I didn't mull over what he said. I went straight my brother's room. Rinto knew how to deal with this kind of situations. He was in many, many, many relationships. When I arrived to his dorm door a girl was there. She kept knocking on the door calling for my brother. I rolled my eyes. Another one who was clingy. I sighed. I looked at the girl and was a little impressed. Meiko, the nurse's assistant was in a relationship with Rinto? Guess he's going for the older ladies now.

Meiko noticed me standing there. "Do you know where your brother is, Rinny?" She said this slowly like I didn't understand anything. But, I was used to it. Rinto's ex-girlfriends always treated me like this.

"Yeah I saw Rinto. He was doing things last time I saw him."

"Things? What things?"Meiko asked anxiously.

"You know what I mean. He was with another girl." At those words Meiko ran off crying. She knew Rinto's a player. He's a legend in this school.

Rinto poked his head out of the door. "Is she gone?"he whispered.

"Yup."

"Good." he sighed in relief."So, What's up?"he gestured me into his room.

"Well..."I started when i sat down on his bed. I told him what happened.

"YES!" he shouted after I finished. "I meant, good for you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, okay."he said,"He shouldn't have cheated on you, but im glad you guys are over."

"Says the guy who dumped Meiko."I retorted."When will you really gonna like someone?"

Rinto coughed.I narrowed my eyes. He only coughed when he was hiding something.

"You couldn't have.I said. He avoided my eyes."Who is she? What's her name?"

"Lenka." he sighed. He knew that he couldn't hide things from me. Lenka...huh..

...

Miku's P.O.V

It was almost curfew when Rin came into our dorm room.

"So. How was detention?" I asked casually. I was putting on lotion facing the mirror.

"Oh. Fun." Rin replied sarcastically. Then she said in a quiet voice,"Ted and I are over."

"YES!"I shouted. Rin glared at me. "Sorry,"I said wincing."Did you even like him?"

"I..think so?"Rin halfheartedly said.

"Well, I don't think you ever did." I said."Did you think about him all the time? Did he do things that would usually make you angry but it didn't? Did you find yourself looking at him unconsciously?" Rin looked uncomfortable.

"Is that loving someone?"she asked.

"No."I said."There's so much more that I can't put into words."

...

Rin's P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning, Miku was still asleep.

It was a Saturday. Students could visit their parents or just hang out with friends. Or just stay in school. Miku isn't a morning person. Apparently she needs her "beauty sleep". I got dressed and tried to wake her up.

"uhhhhnnnnnnnnnng"Miku said when I shook her. Well she said something like that.

"Miku, I need to ask you something." I shook her. Miku mummbled something. Miku was the perfect person to ask about Lenka. She listened to all the gossip in school.

"I need you to tell me about Lenka. Who is she?" I asked.

"Len..ka...smart...hangs out...in library..."Miku yawned."Takes care...of her..neighbor..."

"Neighbor?"I repeated. "Who's the neighbor?"

Miku groaned and managed out,"Len Kagamine."

**I felt like this chapter was a little slow. But I promise i'll get better**

**R and R~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin: 16 years old**

**Len: 16**

**Miku: 16**

**Rinto: 18**

**Lenka: 18**

**Meiko: 19**

**Luka: 18**

**Gakupo: 18**

**Enjoy~**

Rin P.O.V.

I pushed open the big oak doors to the school library. The smell of books welcomed me. It was so quiet and peaceful there. I blinked the dust out of my eyes. The library was amazing. Sure, I've been here a few times but not willingly. The walls were warm brown and they were about 15 ft. tall. The ceiling had a glass chandelier. There were about 30 wooden desks and each of them had 4 chairs surrounding it. On the far right corner I saw 2 blondes studying together. Len was sitting next to a girl who was probably Lenka. She had messy bangs like Len and her hair was in a high ponytail. She was pretty cute. I walked over to her to meet her. I wanted to meet the girl my brother liked.

It may seem weird but what's weird to me is that he actually likes someone. So I had to find out who he liked. Len saw me coming and looked surprised. Probably because I not the type of person to go to the library. I felt weird meeting Len after what happened last night.

"Um…Hi."I said. Lenka cocked her head. "I'm Rinto's sister, Rin. You know him right?" At Rinto's name she seemed a little embarrassed.

"I thought he was okay with it." Lenka looked down guiltily at her feet. Of course I had no idea what she was talking about. But I wanted to know what the situation was.

"Um..Yeah. He says so." I thought quickly. "I just wanted to hear your side of the story." Len raised his eyebrows seeing through my lie.

"Uh..Why don't we talk in private?" I suggested.

"Well okay," Lenka shrugged. I led her away from Len to a small corner behind the bookshelf.

"SO what happened?" I asked curious.

"It was an accident!" Lenka blurted out.

Normal P.O.V. to Lenka's Flashback

School had finally ended but Lenka stayed sitting at her desk while everyone else shuffled out the door. Luka Megurine, her best friend with pink hair, waved bye. Lenka yawned tired. After 5 minutes she stood up. She checked the halls to make sure no one was there. The last few days has been like that. Some guy kept asking her out but no matter how many times she said no he persisted.

Lenka took a empty path to go to the dorms._ How stupid can I be?_ ,Lenka mentally hit herself._ Going to an empty path at a time like this?_ She was getting more nervous. She heard some sounds. Lenka managed to convince herself that it was some bird or something. She thought, _If it's him I'll-I'll-_ . someone tapped her shoulders.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Lenka flipped the person over in exasperation. When she focused on his face she gasped.

"I'm sorry!" She winced. Rinto Kagamine was rubbing his head.

"Ow. I just came followed you to give you your notebook." He said massaging his shoulders. Lenka spotted her yellow spiral notebook in his hands.

"Thanks. Are you okay?" Lenka was genuinely concerned. Rinto blushed a little.,

"Yeah. Where'd you learn a move like that?" Rinto asked.

"I picked up a few things from Luka." Lenka smiled.

"Here's your notebook." Rinto held up the notebook to Lenka. She took it and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anyway to repay you.

"Well…there is one way" Rinto said. Lenka took a step back. She heard the rumors around him.

"No! Not that!" Rinto denied when he saw her face expression, "I meant your notes.. They are really good." Lenka glanced at her notebook.

"You saw my notes?" She asked.

"Well they were open when I found them. And I really need them to pass."Rinto said.

"The test is like 50% of your grade." Lenka told him." Don't you have your own notes?"

"I haven't really been awake in class." Rinto laughed. Lenka handed her notebook back to him.

"Really?" Rinto almost dropped the book in surprisement

"You need it more than me."She smiled.

Rin's P.O.V.

"…And that's what happened." Lenka finished.

"Oh.  
I see."I said."I understand"

"Well, you understand what happened so I'll go now."Lenka smiled."Tell Len I went back to my room." She stood up and walked to the big oak doors.

"So that's what happened." Len stepped out from behind a bookshelf.

"You got to stop doing that." I said. He shrugged. He seemed a little pissed today.

"Can you tell your brother to stay away from Lenka?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I said tell your brother to stay away from Lenka." Len said this with more anger.

"Why? You like her or something?" I didn't expect an answer when I said that but Len looked straight into my eyes and said, Yes." I took a step back. I never met someone who would be so straightforward.

"I'm not telling him that." I retorted, "I don't care if you like her or not but I'm making sure Rinto doesn't mess up." I turned and left him like that. There was this feeling in my stomach that wanted me to punch something. I didn't expect for Len to get so angry.

Monday Lunch

I sat at my usual seat in lunch with Miku and Luka. Luka was a senior but our school's lunch time is not ordered by grade. I munched on PB and J while Luka and Miku talked about the upcoming Halloween party. Luka was going to be a witch and Miku was going to be a witch also. They were interrupted by an announcement.

_"This year's Halloween party will have a contest for the best trick. They will win an all-week vacation on a 5 star beach resort. This contest can be done with other people. For the vacation you may bring 10 people with an adult."_

The announcement ended and everyone started talking immediately.

"Wanna pair up with me?"Miku asked.

"I don't have a good trick." I said. Miku sighed. "Yeah, me too." We both shrugged and hoped one of our close friends would win and invite us.

After I finished lunch I went to the student hangout where students just relax and meet up of do hw and stuff. I started memorizing vocab. words when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Len.

"Yes?" I tried my best to sound casual. Len was smiling.

"You wanna go on a 5-star beach resort all expenses paid?" Len looked very excited and he wasn't joking around. I narrowed my eyes, suspicious.

"You want to pair up with me?" I scoffed.

"I'll only work if we work together." Len said. I thought about it. Miku's birthday was coming up and winning the prize and bringing her would be a great present.

"Okay. I'm in. What do I i have to do?" I asked. Len's face lit up. Then he smiled devilishly making me regret a little that I agreed so quickly. He told me the plan.

"Len, you are a genius." I smiled."We are totally going to win this."

"I know." Len smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing. This chapter is longer than the previous ones.**

I sighed and tapped my fingers in the desk. Ms. Pike gave me a death stare. I rolled my eyes. When was I getting out of detention? There was no clocks in the room and I was too lazy to buy a watch. Over the last 2 weeks I've been planning the trick with Len. Like, what wear, what to say, and what to do. Throughout the time I spent with him I came to realize he swallowed up his anger in me to collaborate with me. The trick would only work if both of us worked together. I was sure his anger about Rinto being too close to Lenka subsided.

"You may leave now, Miss Kagamine" Ms. Pike said sharply. I grumbled good bye and left.

I zeroed in to Len's room. To do that I had to walk outside of school down 2 flights of stairs. Then I had to walk through the school garden. It was really pretty there. The grass seemed greener and there were many different kinds of flowers. Their mixed scent made me relax and walk slower. The colors were vivid and it was a little sad. I used to have a garden like this in my house. A sidewalk speared through the garden allowing me to walk without stepping on the flowers. There were white wooden benches with ivory handles every 10 feet. The garden is big.

As you can guess my school is elite. The only way to get in is to pass the test or pay the tuition which is twice the amount for Harvard. I got in through the test. You must be thinking,_ Rin is so smart!_ not true. I did nothing but memorize everything school related for 4 months. I barely made it. Miku is very rich. Her mansion is big enough you can get lost in it. Rinto had gotten in through scholarship. He used to be an A+ student before our parents died. More on that later.

So anyway, I'm walking out of the garden and I see 2 tall white buildings. A floor for every 4 students. One room is at the end of the hallway and the other room is at the end of the other hallway. As I said before only 90 students are accepted each year. 45 boys and 45 girls. I go to the left building that's the boys' dorms. There are 90 floors. Between the dorms is the student building. There are 10 floors. The top and 2nd floors are cafes. The first floor is the student hangout. Other floors have a tennis court an indoor swimming pool and others. I had the pass to the 57th floor. I entered the lobby. Automatic doors of course. I still wasn't used to the rich things given that I was born middle-class. I pressed the button for the elevator. After about 3 minutes the door opened with a ding. I went in and poked the 57 button. The door closed and went up. The blue pass was in my for boys. There was a bar-code under the big numbers 57. I rolled my eyes at all this security. A robotic voice was saying, "12...13...14...15..." and so on. At least it was a glass elevator so I saw the people outside shrinking. I heard 56 and turned around to the doors. The door opened with a dong this time and a butler was waiting for me with a scanner in his hand. He scanned my pass and let me through. Floor 57 had white jade as door frames. I walked toward the south end and a butler came up and asked if I would like some cookies. I refused and headed on. I lost my appetite in detention. His room had a balcony bigger than mine. He shared his room with a senior named Gakupo. Kaito was on the dorm in the north end. He is Len's close friend. I see him time to time.

Miku P.O.V.

I was sitting at the student handout when I saw Kaito. He wore the boys' uniform with a blue muffler around his neck. I had an urge to wrap it around my neck. Yes. I have a crush on Kaito Shion. It just happened. I gradually just fell in love seeing him in my math class every day. I've talked to him when there was an opportunity but there was no conversation. Thankfully Rin was working on a trick (that she refused to tell me about) with Len. Len was a very close friend of Kaito's.

I approached him casually. He noticed me and smiled politely.

"Hey, Kaito," I said. I tried to match his smile.

"Oh. Hi Miku" Kaito answered."What's up?" I bit my lip thinking fast. "Do you know what Rin and

Len's trick is?"

"Sorry. No" he shrugged. "They met up today to discuss it but that's all I know."

"Wait. So they're up in Len's dorm right now?" That was perfect! Maybe I could finally know what the

trick was. But the pass….

"I know this is sudden but can you give me the pass to your floor?"

Kaito looked surprised."Well...uhh"

"I want to find out the trick. Please?"I begged. I made a puppy face and Kaito chuckled. "OK. Fine." He handed me the blue pass and I ran out of the building to the boy's dorm. When I arrived to the 57th floor, a butler was waiting for me. I held out the pass panting a little from running. He let me pass and I ran to…um….which way? I forgot if it was the south or north. I looked both ways frustrated. I saw Gakupo who happened to be passing by noticed my expression. I asked where Len's room was and he pointed to the south. I quietly walked to the end of the hall. I pressed my ear flat against the door.

"….that's it right?" Rin was saying.

"We have everything ready for tonight's party."

"Well, I still can't believe your clothes fit me." My eyes widened. Rin and Len were sharing clothes? They were closer than I thought.

"We're definitely going to win though."

"Yeah"

I leaned closer to the door. I could imagine Rin crossing her arms with a bored look on her face. I'm sure she wasn't actually bored. Rinto told me she's been like that ever since her parents died. She never really smiled much. I knew that she wanted to go to the beach because of a personal reason. Her parents always took her to the beach when she was little. She probably wanted to go as close to her parents as possible.

"I think this plan is kind of cliche." Rin interrupted my line of thought.

"Not with us."Len sounded relaxed, "No one will expect it."

"Fine. I'll go now and you know what time to meet up." I panicked and ran to a random unlocked room. I heard Rin's footsteps toward the elevator. I sighed in relief.

…the party….

The party was held in the student hangout. I smoothed my black witch costume. I wore a short black dress with green and black striped knee socks. I had a typical witch's hat. I haven't seen Rin in a while. I saw her wear a Red-Riding Hood costume. A long red shirt with black leggings and a long red cloak that went to her ankles. She happened to get a sore throat before the party so she had to get water and told me to leave before her. I looked around to find a red costume. I spotted a long red cloak and quickly walked over.

"Rin!"I said."There you are. Is your throat OK?" Rin cleared her throat.

"I'll be fine." She said in a hoarse voice. Her hood covered have of her face. How could she see?

"Why don't you take off your hood?"I suggested. Rin shook har head vigorously.

"Bright lights!" she put her hand up covering the rest of her face."Can't stand." She said hoarsely.

"But it's dark. The only lights are from the electronic lamps."

Suddenly a person wearing a vampire costume came over. He motioned for Rin.

"You know him? I asked.

"It's Len." Rin answered. I looked closely at Len. He wore a long black vampire cape. His hair was tied as usual. And he was wearing a mask that covered around your eyes.

"I have to go." She and Len disappeared into the crowd.

I shivered slightly from the cold. Why couldn't they turn on the heaters in the building?

"You OK?" I looked up to see Kaito smiling.

"Yeah!" I said a little too quickly."Just a little cold." Kaito nodded understandingly. He was wearing a pirate costume. He had a eye patch covering his left eye. As usual his blue scarf was around his neck.

"So…"I tried to think of what to say, " What do you think Rin and Len are doing." He shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something when the announcer started the contest for the trick. There were lots of explosions and some of them even tried to paper towel the building. One of them, Oliver a transfer student from England, threw purple goop at the judges. I don't think he had a chance of winning. Rin and Len were going to be called up as soon as the goop was cleaned off.

"What were you about to say before? I asked.

"Nothing really. Just that Len had a sore throat." Kaito said casually. Suddenly it came to me. I put two and two together. I laughed. Kaito looked at me confused."Have you figured something out?"

I laughed again "I'm going to kill Rin if she doesn't win this" Kaito still looked confused.

The vampire walked up to the stage. Blonde hair was tied back and the black mask slightly gleamed because it was made of plastic. The announcer came up."Len. Where's Rin?" Red-riding Hood came up with the big cloak covering her body. "There you are Rin."

Rin pulled the hood back and tied back her hair while Len took off the mask and _untied_ his hair.

"You guys switched places?" uttered the announcer. Her face was completely surprised which mad them laugh.

"We tricked everyone."Len's voice was perfectly fine. The cloak covered his front side, probably not wanting to be seen in leggings.

I glanced at Kaito his eyes widened at shock. It made sense. They both told us they had a sore throat to disguise their voices. They're costumes partially hid their face. Then they mingled and walked around for everyone to see them and somewhere in the middle they switched costumes. Rin and Len looked alike so only they could pull it off given that they weren't related so no one suspected. They were definitely going to win because they tricked every single person in this room while the other contestants tricked the judges or someone else.

Len's P.O.V.

We came down the steps from the stairs. Miku and Kaito came to congratulate us. She hugged Rin and said, "I decided not to kill you if you win."

About 20 minutes later the contest was over. Though no one did better than us. The announcer came up to the stage with an envelope in her hand. I nervously took a deep breath. "You know, you still haven't thanked me yet." I said not really paying attention to what I was saying. I didn't think Rin would reply. She could have scoffed or something. "I'll thank you properly if we win" I looked over to her in surprise. It was the first time she said anything seriously and not angrily at me.

"The winners are.."the announcer ripped open the envelope., "Rin and Len!" Everyone applauded. Miku was shouting, "I'M GOING TO A 5-STAR BEACH RESORT!" Kaito was applauding with the rest of the crowd smiling. "good job, man." Rin was frozen in the spot."Rin?" I shook her, "We need to go up." This got her out of the daze. She suddenly hugged me tightly, "Thanks so much Len." Then she went towards the stage. I was pretty sure my face was red. My heart was beating fast. Miku pushed me gently to the stage with Rin. We went up and received a giant certificate. Rin and I held it together. I glanced at Rin and she was smiling widely at me. My face felt hot and I was hoping no one would notice. Why was she affecting me this way? Like the way Lenka does sometimes. I thought to myself, Could I possibly like Rin?

**Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
